


Beat Of Your Heart

by kapitanallthefeelings



Series: Surprises, Adventures, and Everyday Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: She kissed the side of Lena’s head, which prompted Lena to look up at her. Lena’s eyes were red, and the skin underneath her eyes was swollen. Kara loved Lena – her stoic, composed, calculating nature, but Kara loved even more seeing Lena vulnerable. She was always so careful not to show her emotions, especially in the beginning of their thing, which has involved into this – professing love to each other, without knowing what they are. Not that Kara needed to know – she knew what she felt for Lena and she knew how Lena’s heart beat for her. The day Lena’s doesn’t react to her presence the same way, is the day Kara will leave her alone and respect her feelings, but this day is not today (hopes the day is never).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, this is part of my series I am working on. This oneshot works within the same universe as caught sex handed. I am also working on a follow up piece that talks about the aftermath of the superfriends ... finding Kara and Lena in that uncompromising position. I don't know how I quite feel about the piece. give me feedback about what works and what doesn't? Have fun reading it. Bestest!

In the beginning, she didn’t even notice she was doing it. She just had a preference for this one spot of skin on Lena’s neck. Right next to where the vein of her pulse was running underneath her skin.

She licked, nibbled, and bit that part the most, to the point where Lena started to complain about being constantly bruised.

“I just don’t get why you need to give me a hickey every day! Some people are not indestructible” she said and was wiping angrily with a make-up blender over her neck. For the last few weeks, Lena had to wear scarfs or blouses that covered that highly visible spot on her neck. It was hard to explain to her assistant why she never took off her scarf in her warm office.

Suppressing a grin, Kara went behind Lena and put her hands around Lena’s midsection, and looking at Lena through the mirror. Lena didn’t wear her high heels yet and was significantly smaller than Kara, as Kara was towering from behind over her, admiring how they looked together.  
Dropping her hands with a sigh, she leaned back into Kara and looked up.

“What am I going to do with you?” she whispered playfully and leaned up to place a kiss to the side of Kara’s jaw.

“Have less hickeys?” Kara answered playfully and tightened her arms carefully around Lena, bringing her closer.  
Lena gave a sharp, fast laugh before pressing herself even closer to Kara.

Ignoring the mirror, Kara looked down and burrowed herself into Lena, hiding her face in her hair, taking a deep breath, and hearing the thump of her heart.

“Do you want to know why I like that spot so much?” She whispered into Lena’s hair and then felt Lena turn her face, the corner of her mouth pressing into the tip of her nose.

Inhaling deeply again, all other sounds fade as the known and comforting thump of Lena’s heart filled her ears.

“Every time I kiss your neck …” she lowered her head and kissed the spot that was hidden beneath Lena’s dark hair, “your heart, it changes rhythm, slightly” she smiled when she listened to the tiny change in Lena’s heartbeat.

After she confessed this, as expected, she heard Lena’s heartbeat accelerate, and she felt the heat going into Lena’s face.

What she didn’t expect was Lena trying to untangle herself from her. Confused, she let go of her and followed Lena with her eyes, who went over to the kitchen counter and leaned her weight on it. Because Lena tucked her chin down, her hair was obstructing Kara’s view of her face.

“Darling?” She said, and then took a tentative step forward, “Lena?”

A quiet chuckle sounded from Lena, leaving Kara even more confused. With worry on her face and in her chest, she plays with the sleeves of her sweater, her posture becoming insecure.

“You can’t say stuff like that” Lena said, whispering.

“Lena?” Kara took another step closer. She didn’t know what to do. She knew Lena was insecure about her emotions, about how people could love her – Kara hated Lilian and Lex even more for their twisted way of showing love.

Lena looked up and the vulnerable, soft look in her eyes made Kara gasp and take a few steps forward until she was at Lena’s side. She knew Lena would never say she needed to be close, but Kara saw it, saw the way Lena’s finger searched for something to grip on – gripped on Kara’s forearm, burrowing herself fully into Kara, pressing her face into Kara’s neck, trembling.

“You can’t make me love you so much, it is overwhelming,” she said, her voice bordering on being hoarse.

“But I do love you as much as it overwhelms you feeling this way about me” Kara said, encircling Lena fully and bearing Lena’s full weight who was slumped against her, keeping her up.

“I won’t ever stop making you feel this way,” she continues after Lena doesn’t reply.

“I will show you that you deserve love, until you believe me and then further.”

She kissed the side of Lena’s head, which prompted Lena to look up at her. Lena’s eyes were red, and the skin underneath her eyes was swollen. Kara loved Lena – her stoic, composed, calculating nature, but Kara loved even more seeing Lena vulnerable. She was always so careful not to show her emotions, especially in the beginning of their thing, which has involved into this – professing love to each other, without knowing what they are. Not that Kara needed to know – she knew what she felt for Lena and she knew how Lena’s heart beat for her. The day Lena’s doesn’t react to her presence the same way, is the day Kara will leave her alone and respect her feelings, but this day is not today (hopes the day is never).

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” she said and kissed Lena’s forehead, her eyelids, both her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and then finally a soft kiss to her lips.

Kara saw signs of a smile emerging on Lena’s lips.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El,” she whispered and leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer, deeper. Kara felt the smoothness of Lena’s lips against her own, hearing her own heartbeat competing with Lena’s about who can beat faster. She was about to poke her tongue against Lena’s to deepen the kiss, when an annoyed voice broke the moment.

“Again? Can’t you two not be engaged in this stuff, every time I come over?” Alex said and looked sharply between Lena and Kara who were standing close to the counter in a tight embrace.

After Alex saw the redness on Lena’s face (in her eyes), she took a half step back, and her face flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh, I am sorry, I did … I didn’t want to interrupt.” The tips of Alex’s ears were bright red and poked out under her hair.

Kara let out a soft laugh, pressing Lena closer into her, who now hid her face in Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Alex, we were just talking.”

“Uh-huh,” Alex answered unconvinced at the “talking” part, considering what she walked into.

“Hurry up, the movie is in about half an hour, and unlike other people, we can’t fly there and be on time five minutes before the movie starts.” She said, jokingly, and hoped that she could convey the joking tone in her voice, could convey to Lena and Kara that she didn’t have anything against them.

After Alex left the apartment to go downstairs and wait with Maggie in Maggie’s car, Kara looked down to Lena and nudged her softly with her nose against Lena’s temple.

“You okay?” she softly whispered.

Lena nodded, looked up, and smiled bashfully at Kara.

“It is.”

*** 

After the movie ended, Alex, Maggie (holding hands), Winn, James, Kara, and Lena (standing close to each other), Maggie turned to Lena, her face twisted in sympathy pain.

“That bruise must hurt,” she said flippantly, but Kara saw the amused glint in her eyes.

James and Winn burst out laughing, while Lena slapped a hand over the hickey, and Kara just stammered, while shuffling her feet in embarrassment.

“Leave them alone!” Alex said, laughing at the moment, but enjoying the relaxed atmosphere the group found themselves in.  
'At least it’s not more graphical’ Alex shuddered at the mental image of Kara and Lena on Kara’s couch in a compromising position. Granted, she didn’t knew it was Lena, not having seen her face, but she suspected it. She looked intensely at Kara and just saw the happiness radiating off of her, and Lena’s smitten expression when softly gazing at Kara as if she was a miracle.

She could even swear she heard Lena whisper “I love you so much” when they all moved together to go to Maggie’s car.


End file.
